Dance
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: “Next time, we should dance together!”


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Dance**

It was mid-day when Wybie's grandmother told him they needed to go to the grocery store. He'd been silent, as they made their way into town in the old beat up automobile. In the store, he followed behind her obediently, lifting things she couldn't, and going ahead to get things from the list. The quicker they finished the shopping, the sooner he could return home, and get to work on his bike.

He was making his way to the back of the store, where the Dairy section was, when he saw her. The store was nearly empty today, and she was alone in the frozen section. Between two rows of glass doors, one with pizzas, and frozen dinners, and another with sweet treats and ice cream.

She looked paler than usual in the fluorescent lights, and her blue hair was highlight brightly. Her pink sneakers squeaked on the white tiles, and her hands moved through the air as though they were branches blowing in the wind. Her hair swished around her face, spurts of blue and black blurring. Her legs shifted, bent, lifted, and turned. Her body swirled, and twirled down the aisle.

He could see headphones in place over her ears, but only for a moment before her swishing hair covered them. Her eyes were closed, lips mouthing words he didn't know. Hips swaying, as she moved from one spot to the next, every now and again jumping or leaping.

He stood there, watching her with wide green eyes. He partially wanted to say something, and another part asked him to join her. He bit back that desire to join her, and instead, just stood and watched.

She dipped low suddenly, one arm behind her back, while the other curved, and swept down by her ankles, the back of her hand nearly brushing the floor. Just as quickly as she'd bowed, she spun back up, her arm following a smooth arch, and ended up above her head. It made him think of a ballerina.

Her left leg went out, away from her body, causing her to lower towards the ground again, and then she pulled it back, twirled, and dipped again. She shifted, and repeated the movements.

She did a few other quick, moves that made him think of a break dancer, even a little moonwalk-attempt. Then she shifted and jumped again, but this time, she slipped and fell. Her headphones stayed on, but the iPod she'd been using slid out of her pocket, and landed on the floor next to her.

Wybie rushed down the tiled floor, coming to a skidding stop next to her, and nearly falling himself. "Jonesy?"

She didn't react at first, then jerked her head up, and locked her gaze on him. Her eyes flashed with embarrassment, as she pulled her headphones off her ears, and let them hang down around her neck. "Wybie!?"

He blinked, and helped her up. "That looked painful...." He muttered, looking her over, as though searching for fatal wounds.

"I'm fine." She told him, brushing herself off, "How long have you been here?"

He paused, "A bit."

"A bit..." She repeated slowly, staring at him suspiciously.

"Nice dancing." He told her, a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

Her face twisted quickly, "You were _watching_ me!?"

"W-well..." He stuttered and backed away, "I couldn't help it."

For a moment she looked like she was about to hit him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it, but then she seemed to calm. She still looked annoyed, but the chances of her physically harming him seemed to have gone down.

"What are you listening too?" He asked, and she shrugged in response. He picked up the forgotten iPod on the ground, and stared at the title of the song, "One desire?" He asked, "Jakarata." He frowned, he'd never heard of that before.

Coraline blushed, and snatched the iPod out of his hands, "Shut up."

"I didn't..."

"_Shut_ up!" She pocketed the iPod, and folded her arms, "What are you even doing here?"

He blinked, "Grocery shopping...?"

She narrowed her eyes, and then turned her gaze to the floor.

"Wybourne!" Came a familiar call, followed closely by two cries of "Coraline!"

Wybie and Coraline glanced at each other.

"You tell anyone. Anyone at all, and I'll kill you, got it Why-Were-You-Born?"

He gulped and nodded.

They turned and went in the opposite directions of each other. Just as she was about to turn the corner, and Wybie was at a safe distance, he turned his head and called over his shoulder, "Next time, we should dance together!"

As he ran back to his grandmother, he head Coraline's loud 'Argh!' echo, and it brought a grin to his face. She was fun to annoy, that was for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I got the idea for this while I was in the grocery store myself, and yes, yes I was dancing. No, I did not trip, and there was no meeting with any friends. I thought this would be cute, and I hope everyone else agrees, I also hope you all like it as much as you did _Five Kisses_ (those of you who read it, that is.)

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


End file.
